


The Phoenix

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote loosely based off the events in the tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: What if the dead came back to the living? This is me rewriting most of season four and creating my own version of season five. Some events from season four still happened in my story...





	1. Season5,E1,Part1

The death wave had come, wiping out everything in its path. 

According to calculations, it would be safe to open the door after two months of the death wave, but they would have to seal the bunker at regular intervals and wouldn’t be able to eat anything but the pre packaged foods for at least two months more.

Octavia sighed. She had taken a walk that morning, while everyone in the bunker was still asleep. The morning lights made way for the clouds of dust that would come by each morning. But today, something was wrong. Today, they were much bigger. To be honest, they scared her. They came closer and closer, and she turned to run.

“Octavia.”

She quickly turned back, almost having a heart attack at the familiar voice.


	2. Season5,E1,Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is going to be a bit long. It's part two of this "episode" and next time I post to this story, it'll be Episode 2 part one. Episodes will have varying lengths.

“Lincoln!” She screamed, running to the figure emerging from the ashes. She jumped, into his arms, smothering him in a kiss that would surely strangle anyone else.

“You were dead.” She accused, recalling the day when Pike had shot him, straight through the head.

“I was.” Lincoln agreed, looking at her gently, eyes softly reflecting the rising sunlight.

“Why…how are you back? You were dead,” she repeated.

“I don’t know. It’s all fuzzy, really. I just remember everything going black, and then suddenly coming to my senses only moments ago.”

She kissed him again, not wanting to let go; lest this be a figment of her imagination and she was hallucinating from the radiated clouds.

“You’re real.” She said, over and over.

“I know!” He squeezed her into a tight hug. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She replied, burying her head in his chest, still hanging onto him. Within a matter of seconds, his shirt sleeve was soaked in her tears of happiness.

Octavia heard the sound of light footfall behind them. She turned around, still in Lincoln’s arms.

It was Raven.

“Lincoln-“ She exclaimed, turning whiter than a ghost.

“He’s back!” Octavia yelled, tears of joy still coming down her face.

“Holy crap.” Raven stood with her hand in front of her mouth. “He’s alive.”

She walked up to the couple, poking Lincoln’s shoulder.

“I’m no ghost.” He told Raven.

“I still can’t believe this.” Octavia shook her head.

“Praimfaya did this. We knew it would change everything, but… wow.” Raven told them.

“Come.” Octavia pulled Lincoln towards the bunker. “We have to tell everyone."

She pulled him through the dust, her black pant legs quickly turning a light color from the dirt.

She led him down the metal staircase, their boots gently sounding through the bunker.

“Abby!” She called, spotting the woman stocking bandages on shelves.

“Yes?” The woman turned, suddenly shocked. “Oh my God.”

“Lincoln’s back.”

“I…how…how was this even possible?” She questioned.

“I don’t know.” Lincoln told her. “I just woke up here."

“Maybe…how? This goes against literally every scientific fact we were ever taught…"

“It’s Sinclair!” Raven yelled, running down the steel steps. “He’s alive!”

She pulled the man from behind her, showing him to Abby.

“Oh my God…” the woman exclaimed, shocked, yet again.

“Lincoln?” Sinclair asked, clearly confused. “You too?”

“Yes. I’m back.”

Raven was trying to conceal her tears, but wasn’t doing such a good job at it.

“I missed you so much, Sinclair.”

“I missed you too, Reyes.”

Sinclair pulled the girl into a hug, 

The reunions were cut short when people started their days, drifting towards the surface of the earth.

“Sinclair!” Someone shouted, pulling the man into a hug.

Sinclair was asked to repeat his story many times over, and soon a whole crowd was gathered around him to listen. But not one person questioned Lincoln.

“Come,” he told Octavia, guiding her up the stairs. “Let’s go back to the cave.”

She willingly agreed. “And Indra wanted me to lead those people,” Octavia told him.

She wished she was allowed to go back there forever. According to Abby, the ground would only be fully survivable in two more months. Black rain still came, but only occasionally.

As if on cue, the skies opened up, revealing a menacing cloud of darkness heading their way.

“Aah!” Octavia grimaced as a drop of acid hit her skin.

“What’s wrong?”

“Black rain! How don’t you feel it? You’re not a nightblida!” She shouted, trying to be heard over the now constant thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Season5,E2,Part1

Lincoln tried his best to shield her from the rain, concealing her while running as fast as they could to the cave.

“Ow! Fresh water!” She yelled.

Luckily, there was a puddle of clean water under the overhang when they arrived. She pulled off her shirt and pants, splashing herself. Lincoln scooped up water, pouring it on her burning scalp.

“It burns,” She whimpered. There was a part of her arm that had been exposed for too long, and now there was a bright red mark where the water had hit and trickled down her arm.

“It’s okay.” Lincoln tried to comfort her. She gave him a small smile.

The rain continued long into the day. Lincoln lit a fire, and they both warmed themselves.

“How don’t you feel the black rain?” Octavia asked him, curious.

“I don’t know. And I’m not a nightblida. I know that for sure.”

Octavia put her head on Lincoln’s chest, closing her eyes.

“Go to sleep,” Lincoln whispered, his arm around her. "You must be tired."

~ _Flashback_ ~

_ “Aah!” she wailed, dashing towards the entrance of the cave. She was so close. She could feel the wind; could almost feel the burn of the rain. _

_ “No!” he screamed. _

_ Bellamy ran after her, grabbing her by the arms. _

_ “Let me go! Let me go!” she just wanted to be with Lincoln, wanted all this pain and longing to just- end. _

_ He threw her to the ground. _

_ “I just want to feel something!” she yelled, screaming on the top of her lungs. _

_ “No. I’m sorry. I can’t let you.” _

_ He made sure she was calmed down before leaving her side, finally he retreated to his corner, throwing stray sticks into the fire. _

~

When she woke up, she was in Lincoln’s arms, and he was carrying her through the woods.

“It’s safe to go back,” he explained, silently making his way through dead leaves and mud the color of rust.

Octavia made eye contact with him. He understood, gently placing her on the ground.

They continued in silence, the only sounds were the occasional water droplet falling from the leaves and burning Octavia’s skin.

Lincoln stopped her suddenly.

“Where is your brother?” he asked.

Her face burned with shame, and she lowered her head.

“After we found out Praimfaya was coming, everyone went crazy. Echo cornered me, and then I fell of a cliff after fighting with her and her men. Bellamy found me, and brought me back to Arkadia. Abby stitched me up, but then some stupid guy blew up the Ark, and I almost died.

When the black rain started, Bellamy found me in the cave. And he stopped me from running out. And then, he tried to protect me in the Conclave. I had to kill someone, the boy who blew up the Ark, after Bell told me to hide. And then I was still so angry, and when I found out he wasn’t inside the bunker, I didn’t try to go and save him. I killed him, Lincoln. I killed him!” This time, tears of sadness came down upon Lincoln’s sleeve from Octavia's eyes.

But Octavia knew the full reason why she had killed Bellamy. Because he had made her suffer, not stopping Lincoln’s murder. He had made her work alongside his killer. She had taken the chance to finally punish him, and make him suffer, without having to drive a sword through him or end him with a bullet.

No matter how many countless times her brother had saved her, there was still a hole in her heart from his betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify:  
> In my story, Illian still blew up the Ark, and Octavia was going to kill him, but didn't. Instead of meeting Illian near the caves, she meets Bellamy, and Bellamy stops her from running out of the cave. After that; he just leaves her alone after he makes sure she's not going to run out again.  
> Octavia does meet Illian in the Conclave, but they don't make contact, until he is shot through the neck right before she is going to kill him. He pleads for her to kill him, and she does.  
> When the conclave ends, Bellamy still saves Octavia from being locked out, Raven and everyone who went out to save her are back in the bunker, but somehow Bellamy doesn't make it back in after. He begs Octavia to let him back in, but she refuses to open the doors again, and Bellamy becomes a victim of Praimfaya.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> I need some prompts for new stories. Feel free to comment prompts, and if it's your own, I'll give you prompt credit. Here are my requirements:  
> \- Has to have something to do with the song "I'll make it up to you" by Imagine Dragons, as each chapter will be a different song lyric. Each song is a different work.  
> -Must be The 100 based.


	4. Season5,E2,Part2

Lincoln was courteous enough not to try to talk to Octavia the rest of the way back to the bunker.

The clouds were back, weirdly. It was odd how it could be this dusty just after the rain had let up.

The two headed down the steel stairs. Kane was at the desk right next to the staircase, taking inventory.

“Aah, good, Octavia. That means everyone’s here. Lincoln, how are you?” Kane got up, pulling the man into a hug. “We’ll have to add you to the list.”

He turned towards Octavia, noticing her discomfort with her burns.

“You should go down to Abby. She’ll help you.”

“Thanks.” Octavia said, leading Lincoln with her to the med bay.

“Hi, Abby.” Lincoln spoke to the woman.

“Hi. I didn’t expect to see you back this late-“ she saw Octavia’s burns. “Come here.”

She placed the girl on a medical bed, ordering her to take off her tank top.

“How well did you wash off? These look pretty bad.”

Octavia had burns up and down her arms, several on her chest, and a few on her face.

Abby began to clean her wounds with antibacterial medicine.

“Ow.” Octavia squeezed Lincoln’s hand. It stung badly.

“It’s okay.” he whispered, and she instantly felt comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I need some prompts for new stories. Feel free to comment prompts, and if it's your own, I'll give you prompt credit. Here are my requirements:  
> \- Has to have something to do with the song "I'll make it up to you" by Imagine Dragons, as each chapter will be a different song lyric. Each song is a different work.  
> -Must be The 100 based.


	5. Season5,E3,Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter piece is kind of short, but it's only because I'm creating some DRAMA.

The next day, Octavia went on another early morning walk with Lincoln. This time, she wore her jacket, mostly to cover her bandaged arms.

The rolling dust clouds were back, dirt blowing and making them cough slightly.

“We should go back inside.” he told her.

But Octavia wasn’t listening. Instead, she was staring at one of the clouds, which seemed to have the form of a person in it.

She dropped to her knees, sobbing. A wail escaped her lips, and the figure stepped out.

It was Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I need some prompts for new stories. Feel free to comment prompts, and if it's your own, I'll give you prompt credit. Here are my requirements:  
> \- Has to have something to do with the song "I'll make it up to you" by Imagine Dragons, as each chapter will be a different song lyric. Each song is a different work.  
> -Must be The 100 based.


	6. Season5,E3,Part2

Octavia pulled herself off the ground, and ran into the woods. Her body felt like it was weighed down, slowly being swallowed by the trees.

Bellamy was back. She didn’t know how to react. She killed her brother. She had made him die a slow, painful death, made his body shut down, made him breathe radiation and made sores appear on his body. She had waited, below the surface, not caring that he was still there, begging to be allowed in, begging for **HER** to _at least come to the door;_ pleading. Saying that he had saved her life countless times, asking to finally be rewarded.

But he was here. What was she supposed to do now? Beg for forgiveness? That was not something a warrior did. And what would he do? Tell everyone about how cruel and heartless she was, willing to let him suffer to quell her own pain?

“Octavia?” she could hear Lincoln calling, chasing after her. But she had gotten a good enough lead, and it would take a while for him to get to her.

She collapsed over a rock, holding herself up, panting. She screamed on the top of her lungs, tears mixing with noise as she heard every animal nearby scamper to safety.

“I can’t do this anymore!” she cried, almost choking on the salt of her tears.

Octavia began to run again, hearing the shouts of Lincoln behind her. She turned, only for a second, seeing the flash of a jacket, and stumbled over a tree root, tumbling down a hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to message me with prompt ideas. I love hearing from you guys!  
> Thanks! :)


	7. Season5,E4,Part1

“Octavia!” Lincoln kept calling. He peered through tree branches, parted tall grasses, but she was nowhere to be found.

There was a loud snapping noise behind him. He turned around, quickly, to spot the person or animal, but nothing was there. 

He knew it wasn’t Octavia; she was much more quiet, and anyway, he’d hear the sounds of her sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me with prompt ideas! You can message me here on ao3 or at Tumblr at hopebird123


	8. Season5,E4,Part2

When she came to, she was at the bottom of a hill. Her body was splayed out, and her head pounded. Wasn’t this how Lincoln had found her one day, so many months before?

Octavia’s head spun as she tried to push herself off the ground. Her head was sticky, and she pulled her hand away. Blood. She could faintly see the outline of a person, but they were too short and much less built to be Lincoln.

The black rain had started again, dotting her hands with discomfort, making its way through her bandages.

“Help,” she cried, her jaw pulsing in pain as she opened and closed it.

The figure came closer, this time followed by another man, slightly taller.

“This is the Grounder I want,” the man in the back said, coming into view. “This is my revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment if you think you know who it is! I'd love to hear your predictions.  
> :)


	9. Season5,E5,Part1

Cage had a pair of handcuffs in his hands, and he opened them and locked them tightly around Octavia’s wrists.

The older man spoke next. “Where are we taking her?”

Octavia figured this was Dante Wallis, Cage’s father. Clarke had killed him, and Lincoln had killed Cage, so how many others had come back? Emerson? Lexa?

“Mount Weather.” Was the reply, with Cage seemingly annoyed at his father.

“Your Grounder boyfriend will be pleased to know that we have you, safe and sound.” Cage hissed.

Octavia struggled against the handcuffs, hoping to break free. Maybe Lincoln would be able to find her again.

“Lincoln!” she screamed. “Help!”

Her cries were met with a searing pain through her head, and her vision quickly going black. The last thing her brain registered before she fell was the loud, sickening laughter of Cage Wallis.


	10. Season5,E5,Part2

Lincoln had heard Octavia’s desperate cry; had ran towards it.

He ran down the hill, following crevices where her feet had pressed on dirt and plants, coming to a stop when he saw the puddle of blood on the leaves. Octavia had been taken. By something; someone.

Lincoln got up, ready to look for a trail, one that he thought he had just spotted.

He felt a searing pain through his head, as his vision began to go black. He struggled, trying to fight whoever was handcuffing his wrists together behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact me with prompt ideas or talk or whatnot, feel free to go to my Ao3 profile where I have my social media accounts posted.  
> I love hearing from you! :)


	11. Season5,E5,Part3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding two chapters to this in one day, hope you like it. Also, there's a lot of violence in this and the next few chapters, just so you know.  
> If you want to contact me with prompt ideas or talk or whatnot, feel free to go to my Ao3 profile where I have my social media accounts posted.  
> I love hearing from you! :)

When she woke up, she was in a completely white room. The order in the room was just sickening.

Her anger made her just want to punch the walls, but she couldn’t. Octavia looked down, seeing her arms and legs strapped down to a table.

Cage Wallis walked in, grinning his vile grin that made Octavia look away and puke, but she couldn’t; she didn’t want to show him she was weak.

“Well hello, Octavia.” he said, closing the door behind him.

“Where am I?” she growled, fighting the restraints.

“You’re safe, don’t worry. We’re back in Mount Weather. Or, what’s left of it. Don’t you like it?” Cage smiled, and it made Octavia sick inside.

“You’re not getting any sympathy from me you son of a-“

“Oh, so you’re going to insult me now? And here I thought we were starting again on good terms.” Cage laughed.

"You asshole. Where’s Lincoln?”


	12. Season5,E5,Part4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The threats are a bit descriptive in this chapter. Just so you know.

_ "You asshole. Where’s Lincoln?” _

~

“Oh, you mean that monster who cut off my hand and killed me, don’t you? He’s okay, we have him.”

“We?”

“Oh, yes, I didn’t tell you? There are more of us. Let me see now…” Cage counted on his fingers; it was evident he was making fun of her and enjoying watching her in fear. “There’s me, my father, maybe twenty guards, around thirty regular citizens, Tsing, and… Emerson. Yes, he came back too.” Cage told her, seemingly enjoying watching her fight against the restraints.

“Let me see Lincoln.” She growled, terrified.

“I’m sorry, you can’t see him now. We’re beginning another project, something like the Cerberus project. Although now it has a little something to do with immortality. We’ll need him for the time being.” Cage sneered.

“I said I want to see Lincoln!” she screamed, and she could hear the bed rattle.

“And I said no.”

With that, Cage walked over to the door, shutting it behind him.

“So help me,” She whispered in a low voice. “If you don’t let me see Lincoln, then when you take off these restraints, I will stab you; let you bleed, slowly and painfully; and feed you to the bugs; let them devour you, and watch you scream and writhe in pain. So help me God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys. Feel free to comment on the story or message me on my social media:  
> Tumblr: hopebird123  
> Gmail: el.b18490@gmail.com


	13. Season5,E6,Part1

_ “So help me,” She whispered in a low voice. “If you don’t let me see Lincoln then when you take off these restraints, I will stab you, let you bleed, slowly and painfully, and feed you to the bugs; let them devour you, and watch you scream and writhe in pain. So help me God." _

~

It was four days since she had seen Lincoln, as far as Octavia could tell judging on the amount of meager meals she was getting. Two meals a day, one seemingly at breakfast and one at dinner.

It was miraculous she could even eat at all; the restraints left little movement to her arms. They had been extended slightly, allowing her to reach her plate, and when she had to use the bathroom.

~

Cage walked into the room where he was holding Lincoln. He nodded to Emerson, who was standing watch at the door.

“Watch him,” he told Emerson. “he’s dangerous.”

Cage walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling out a syringe.

“It’s nice to see you again! It’s been a few days, hasn’t it? 

Let’s get started… this is one of the last doses of the red drug," he told Lincoln, who was struggling to get free of his restraints. “We can’t waste it now, can we?”

He walked over to Lincoln, pacing around the bed just like he did the first time he was giving Lincoln the red drug.

“I need more of your people, the sky ones more preferably. We’re doing a little something with immortality. I’m in need of test subjects, and you're girlfriend can’t be the only one.”

Lincoln tried to reach out to Cage, but his hands and ankles were cuffed so tightly to the gurney that he couldn’t move a muscle. He was gagged, too, so when he tried to scream out, he almost choked on cloth.

“That’s right, you piece of shit,” Cage cursed. He was like a masked man, slowly turning more and more into his actual self the more he was around people. “I have your girlfriend. As a matter of fact, I might kill her myself and make you watch before I give you the drug.” Cage turned to Emerson next. “But that wouldn’t be any fun, would it?”

Emerson laughed. “No, it wouldn’t.”

Cage turned back to Lincoln. “So, I think I’ll give you the drug first, and have you kill her yourself. After all, with the skill you killed the other Reaper with when you fought for the drug, you should have no problem killing a girl less than half the size of you.”

Cage laughed that maniacal laugh of his, coming closer and closer to Lincoln.

“And she’ll beg you to come back to her; you know that’s going to happen, right? And you’ll strangle her, watch her lips turn blue; throw her to the floor, like you never cared. And you don’t, do you? If you did, you’d be out now, you’d have taken her, and you’d have gotten the hell out of here. Well, I’m glad to see you don’t. You’re such a big help."

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Octavia stood in the doorway, pistol in her hand. “Oh, he does care. That’s why he’s still here; he was saving my life. So you’ve got a couple screws loose if you think he’d actually kill me. You’re full of shit.”

Cage quickly turned his full attention to Lincoln, tapping the syringe to ready it for injection.

“Put the drug down, or I’ll shoot both of you.”

“Hah!” Cage laughed, getting closer to Lincoln. “You really think-“

Cage’s sentence was cut short by the sound of a gun firing, three times.

The first bullet hit the syringe, shattering it into hundreds of tiny glass fragments. The second hit Emerson, still trying to pull out his weapon. The third missed Cage by a fraction of an inch, allowing him to escape. Octavia pulled the trigger again, but it was stuck, and Cage ran out of the room.

“Lincoln!” Octavia shouted, running over to the table.

She untied him, hugging him when he could stand again. “I love you."

“I love you, too. Thank you.” Lincoln pulled her into a hug. "We have to get out of here.” he told her, grabbing her and rushing out the door.


	14. Season5,E6,Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start publishing additional multi chapters, so I'm going to update this story two times a week, on Tuesdays and Fridays.  
> Quick note: I've decided not to do a part two to hear me. I tried, but ended up with 5 different drafts each completely different from each other. So challenging.

Alarms and bright red lights sounded through the hall.

‘Guards, look for the Grounder and the Sky girl. They are a danger. Bring them to me. I want them dead. Also, citizens of Mount Weather, do not hesitate to alert the guards .’ Cage’s voice rang loud and clear over the intercoms.

Lincoln pulled Octavia into an empty hallway.

“Lincoln, we don’t know what this leads to. Remember, most of Mount Weather was blown up?”

“I know. I just want to get you out of here.” he told her. “Come on.”

“There they are!” Octavia heard a shout coming from the entrance to the corridor.

As the two rounded the corner, she saw a flash of a face that looked eerily familiar.

Lincoln opened a door, pushing them into a small space that Octavia thought was a closet. There were no lights in there, so she couldn’t be too sure.

Octavia’s claustrophobia began to kick in, making her sweat.

“Shh.” Lincoln told her, gently holding her hand.

She squeezed her eyes shut, just going they could get out of the small space quickly.

Octavia could hear footsteps pounding down the hallway.

“Lincoln, Octavia, where are you? Come on out, we won’t hurt you. We just want to talk.” Octavia heard a woman’s voice say. Tsing.

She knew not to say anything. The last thing she needed was for her and Lincoln to become lab rats. Both of them knew the Mountain Men never compromised. They would just get them to come out of their hiding space, and torture them.

Footsteps got closer and closer, making Octavia shake. Lincoln held her hand more and more tightly.

“Move out!” There was more shouting, this time belonging to someone she didn’t recognize.

It took a few more minutes, but Lincoln pushed the door open.

“Hurry.” he pulled her along, both running as fast and as silently as possible.

“I don’t see any exits.” she panted.

“The reaper tunnels.”

“We can’t go through those! We barely know what’s under there! We could be crushed by rubble!” She argued. The Reaper tunnels were terrifying, even without any Reapers in them.

“Or we could try to find another way out, only to be found and used for medical experiments.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

They resumed their run, Octavia trying not to slip and fall on the surprisingly polished floors.

The pair made their way, somehow avoiding the guards. Lincoln pushed a series of doors open, all labeled ‘RTN’ (Standing for Reaper tunnels, she figured), and the smell of dirt, warm air, and demolished walls filled her nostrils.

“Where- where do we go?” she asked, in a panicked voice.

“Follow me.”

Lincoln reached out to hold Octavia’s hand again, pulling her behind him in the dim tunnels.


	15. Season5,E6,Part3

Her feet hurt; all she wanted was to take her boots off and sit down.

“How long have we been walking?” she whined.

“I’m not sure. Hours, maybe? We’re almost there, don’t worry.”

“I know we’re not almost there. And why do I have to whisper? How would they be able to find us now, anyways?”

“For all we know, we could be walking on circles. Right now, we could be right back where we came into the tunnels.”

“I’m sure it hasn’t come to that. There’s miles and miles of Reaper tunnels. And-

Light!” she exclaimed, beginning to sprint, ignoring the pain in her feet.

“Wait!”

Lincoln ran after her, gravel flying from under her boots.

They had found an exit.

She put her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the sun.

“Where are we?” she asked him.

“I recognize this… we’re about a six hour walk back to what used to be Arkadia, seven or eight to get back to the Polis bunker.”


	16. Season5,E7,Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird publishing schedule this week.

They had done it. Octavia and Lincoln had spent more than nine hours walking through the sun, but they had gotten back to Polis, back to the bunker.

Their skin was dry and cracked, and all Octavia wanted was a cool drink of water.

“I don’t want to have to go back to Bell…”

“I know, but you have to. Don’t worry.” Lincoln tried to make her calmer.

Since it was midday, many people were out, sifting through rubble, and beginning to build new shelters outside of the bunker.

“Octavia! Lincoln!” Clarke yelled, followed by a pack of guards.

“Where were you two? It’s been a week! We sent a search party for you!”

“Mount Weather. Cage is back.” Octavia managed, despite the pain in her dry throat.

Clarke’s face turned a pale white. “What do you mean he’s back? He was dead, Lincoln, you said you killed him?”

“And I did. He came back, though, the same way I did.”

“Is he the only one?”

“No.” Octavia told her.

“Well who else?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes.” Clarke insisted.

“Umm, Dante, Emerson, Tsing, regular civilians, and, uh, some other guards…”

“Emerson!?”

“He’s dead.”

Octavia shifted on her feet, eager to take a bath and sit down, maybe ease the pain on her aching feet.

Lincoln put his arm around her again, steadying her and reassuring her.

“Come, let’s get inside.”

Suddenly, the door to the bunker opened again, and a man stepped out.

“Octavia!” he called.

Bellamy. Her face paled, and Octavia was rooted in place. She wanted to pick up and run, but Lincoln kept her there, wanting her to face her fears.


	17. Season5,E7,Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start posting chapters to this maybe every other day because I have so many more fan fics that I want to be able to publish. I promise, the end to this is in sight.

“Octavia!”

Bellamy ran up to the group of three, pulling his younger sister into a tight hug.

“I missed you so much, O.”

She was silent, and he pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” The shine in his eyes had diminished when he sensed something was wrong with her.

“I’m sorry, Bell. Oh, I’m so sorry!” Octavia began to cry, her breath rattled by heavy, shaking sobs.

Bellamy let her cry for a few moments, Lincoln heading to medical to get his injuries treated; he could tell the siblings needed to be alone, and Clarke heading to do whatever it was that Clarke did when she wasn’t saving the world.

“Can you ever forgive me?” she pleaded a few minutes later, after the sobs turned into gentle tears.

“If you want forgiveness, I’ll forgive you. You’re forgiven.” Bellamy told her. "Remember when I told you my life ended the day you were born?”

Octavia nodded slightly, rubbing at her eyes, reliving that spirit crushing moment when she felt like her own brother didn’t love her anymore.

“My life began the day you were born, and it ended the day we were all supposed to die; the day you were promised a second chance at life. And it’s beginning again, and it’s okay; it gives me another chance. So yes, Octavia Blake, I forgive you.”

By now, Bellamy was crying, Octavia sobbing again on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Bell. I’m so sorry. I love you, and I-“

She collapsed on the ground, pulling Bellamy down with her.

“Come on, O. Please, I know, but I have to get you to the medical bay. Abby needs to check your injuries.”

At that, Octavia had started to cry for another reason.

“Oh, Bell, Mount Weather was so scary! They- they- Cage was there, and Emerson, and Tsing, and…”

“Emerson? Cage?”

“Emerson’s dead now- but Cage-“

Bellamy hugged her again, picking her up like when she was a child.

“Come on, let’s get you to the med bay.”


	18. Season5,E7,Part3

_ Bellamy hugged her again, picking her up like when she was a child. _

_ “Come on, let’s get you to the med bay.” _

_ ~ _

Octavia had quite literally passed out after Bellamy picked her up. He had taken her to Abby, who had treated her. An IV line with fluids was given, and some superficial wounds as well as marks from the restraints digging into her skin were treated and bandaged. Her wrist was sore from a hit from Cage, something she only started to feel when it was put in the sling by Abby.

“Bell,” she whispered.

“I know, you’re tired.” he seemed to be reading her mind. “But you need a bath first.”

He took her to one of the indoor baths that was set up, asking Clarke to assist his sister in bathing with only one good arm.

When Octavia was done in the bath, the water was dirty, almost a very dark brown, and a ring of dirt lined the tub.

“Where were you?” Clarke asked with a look of concern, wondering how she could have gotten that dirty.

“Reaper tunnels.”

That pretty much summed that conversation up. Octavia headed to her room, ready to fall asleep on her bed.

First, she needed some clean clothes. A new tank top and jeans were pulled out of her trunk, as well as new socks. She didn’t put her jacket on, or her shoes either. Her blisters on her feet hurt too much.

“Hey,” Octavia heard, after slight knocking on the door. It was Lincoln.

“I figured I’d change into some clean clothes,” he told her.

After Lincoln had arrived at the bunker, some people had been sent out to collect clothes for him at the remains of Arkadia.

“I forgot to ask; why’d they give you all this extra space in the bunker? You’re one of the only ones that has her own room.”

“Well, we’re sharing now, so…” she started. “But I won the Conclave for the bunker. But I couldn’t not let any of the other clans in, so now it’s Wonkru, and Indra made me Heda. 

Imagine that! Skairippa as Heda.”

She had begun to laugh hysterically, recounting previous events. She figured she was going crazy and finally breaking down. Lincoln glanced at her with a look of concern.

“Yeah, they call me Skairippa now. Naturally, I gave Kane the role of Chancellor again.”

“There’s no Commander anymore?”

“I’m still Commander, I just…the Chancellor’s in charge for the time being.”

“Octavia, you should rest. It’s almost nightfall, and you sound exhausted.” Lincoln argued, concerned about her sudden outburst of laughter.

She hesitated, then undressed and crawled into the bed. Lincoln sat next to her, and stroked her hair until she was able to fall asleep.


	19. Season5,E7,Part4

Octavia woke early; the doors weren’t open yet. Her stomach growled, she didn’t know when she had eaten last.

She snuck out of bed, careful not to wake Lincoln. She put her clothes on, including her shoes, and headed down the cold hallways to the mess hall. She forgot her jacket, but that would have to wait.

No one was there when she went to eat, so she snuck into the kitchen. A basket of rolls was sitting covered on the counter, but it looked like it wouldn’t be missed. She picked it up, looking at the clock before heading back to her and Lincoln’s room. 4:56.

“Where were you?” Lincoln asked, concerned, as the door creaked open.

“I was hungry. I brought food back for us.”

Octavia smiled as she held out the basket of bread.

“Thank you,” he sighed. Both of them could not remember when they had eaten last.

“Do you think Cage and his men will come back?” She asked him.

“Honestly, I don’t know. We’d outnumber them, of course, but they have their goals in mind. They’d use us all as test subjects, eventually killing us all."

“I wish we didn’t have to live like this.” Octavia sighed.

“Me too.”

~

That morning, everyone let them sleep late. No one came in asking for Skairippa’s opinions, nothing.

“Morning.” Lincoln whispered as Octavia stretched her arms.

“Eh.”

“Indra left a note earlier.”

“What does it say?” Although, in Octavia’s half asleep voice it sounded more like a jumble of words in a language she had created in her sleep. Literally only Lincoln could understand what she was saying.

“She needs to ask us about Mount Weather. Says they might end up planning an attack. She needs battle strategies. Kane’s going to be there, too.”

“I don’t wanna.” She whined.

“I know.”

Lincoln literally dragged her half awake body off the bed, supporting her as she almost fell over. The Mount Weather escapade had really taken a toll on her.

He helped her get ready, careful of her arm and burns.

“I’ve got to get ready.” Lincoln gently set her down on the edge of the bed.

~

She had somehow woken up in the meeting room, propped up on a chair.

“Welcome, Heda.” Indra said sarcastically.

Kane, Abby, Sinclair, Raven, and Lincoln were silent.

“Anyways,” Kane started. “We need a battle plan just in case Mount Weather comes to attack. Octavia, you slept through it, but there was an explosion slightly outside the new construction site.”

“Was anyone hurt?” She asked.

“Thankfully, no. But many of the houses were destroyed; week’s work gone."

“Why can’t we just make Mount Weather explode?” Raven asked. “I blew up a bridge once.”

“Yes, Raven.” Sinclair said, somewhat jokingly. “I’ve hear that story plenty of times.”

“Once the Wallaces and Tsing are gone, we can try to rebuild them,” Abby reasoned.

“Those people are monsters.” Indra argued. “We’ll show them no mercy; give them no pity.”

“But what about the innocent people?” Lincoln asked. “There are children that came back. Little children.”

“Children are monsters.” Indra told him.

Octavia could tell Lincoln was remembering what his father had made him do once. She squeezed his hand.

“Let’s just discuss battle tactics. They have much more advanced weaponry, but less men.”

“And we have a bunker.” Kane added. “Six miles away from them, under the ruins of Polis.”

“But as soon as they find the exits they’ll block us in.” Abby reminded him. “I side with Indra.”

Kane seemed shocked that she would agree to Indra’s rash decisions.

“Me too.” Raven said. “I say we attack first.”

“Heda?” Indra asked. “Your word is final.”

She was right. No one else’s vote mattered when Heda was asked. Even with Kane as the acting chancellor, Octavia had more power than him.

She was going to hate what she would say. She didn’t even give her decision a second thought.


	20. Season5,E7,Part4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long chapter because I'm going away for a week and won't be able to take my computer with me. Hope you like the cliffhanger! ;)  
> Also, Trigedasleng is going to be used more frequently, so its going to be in italics. Just so you know.

“We attack. Next Saturday, before daybreak. Start with the main exits, guard the tunnels. Show them no mercy.”

Indra nodded, and Kane just shook his head.

Octavia hated what she was becoming.

They had drawn out a battle plan, ready to do exactly as what Octavia had said.

Indra had made sure her war paint was on and the wheel was on, and Octavia hoped tat no one would hate her after this.

“ _Citizens of Wonkru_ ,” She spoke in Trigedasleng and then English. “ _Mount Weather has returned_.”

She paused briefly as a loud murmur passed through the crowd.

“ _They plan to use us as test subjects; to collect us and make us suffer._ ”

A louder yell surfaced in the crowd.

“ _We will attack. We have a battle plan and will show them no mercy. Everyone is asked to help._

_Everyone willing to fight is needed to meet in my office two days from now, to be given a brief plan on how we will fight. Next Saturday is when we will finally get rid of these monsters._ ”

“Skairippa speaks the truth,” She heard someone say. “Listen to her.”

Her face stung. People still called her Skairippa. Wasn’t she Heda?

“ _Leksa kom Trikru was the last true commander,_ ” Someone else said. “ _Why should I believe her?_ ”

That stung even more. She had won the conclave. Everyone had agreed that the winner claimed the bunker for their clan; they became Heda. She was Heda. Not Skairippa.

She addressed the crowd again.

“ _I am Heda to you. Skairippa is no one. Skairippa does not exist anymore._ ”

There was suddenly a loud banging on one of the doors to the bunker.

She watched as Clarke pushed her way through the crowd, fighting her way up the stairs. Octavia ran after her, wondering who was at the bunker.

Guards ran after her. It was highly improbable that it was Mount Weather, but it was still a possibility.

The door was pushed open; everyone waiting with bated breath as they awaited a possible attack.

“Maya?” Octavia gasped. It was Maya. She was back. From Mount Weather.

The girl was collapsed on the ground, barely breathing. She had many cuts, none of them looking like they were just superficial. Blood pooled around her, surrounding her head in a deep red halo.

“Mount Weather… did this to me. Thought I helped you before. Help me. They’re coming to attack in two day’s time.”

Then she was unresponsive.

Clarke shouted out, “Get her to the med bay! Hurry!”

Jackson sprinted out, followed by Abby. “We’re going to have to carry her back. There’s no time to get a stretcher.” He told them.

One of the guards helped Jackson carry the unconscious girl down the stairs; the rest flanked Octavia as she followed.

~

“ _What are we going to do with this Mount Weather girl?_ ” Indra asked, looking like she was ready to kill the comatose girl at a moment’s notice.

“Leave her here.” Octavia said. “She- she loved Jasper. And he loved her; trusted her. She helped my people escape from the mountain.”

Part of her pitied the older girl. When she woke up- that was, if she ever woke up, she would have to learn the truth about Jasper. He wasn’t coming back.

Abby came over to Octavia and Indra. “She’s not doing very well. I’m not sure how she’s even still alive. As a matter of fact, i think anyone else would have been dead by now.”

“So you think it’s a side affect of her coming back? Like how Lincoln wasn’t affected by the acid rain?”

“Perhaps. I’d have to do some testing to make sure. But I don’t want to. I’m too afraid; I guess. After the night blood test in Becca’s lab- I almost lost my daughter.” Abby hung her head. “I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt.”

“We have to get back to battle plans,” Indra reminded Octavia. “We have no time for this.”

“I’ll be back later to check on her.” Octavia told Abby as she was pulled away.

As they headed back to the her office, Octavia saw her brother outside the door.

“O!”

“Bellamy, what’s wrong?”

“We sent Miller and a few other guys to Mount Weather to see if they could report on their progress, but we haven’t heard back from them.”

“You gave them fully charged walkie talkies, right?” She asked, growing concerned. She started sweating.

“Of course. Four for eight men; told them to scout in groups of two.”

“You stay up on that. I’ve got to figure out our battle plans.”

She dismissed her brother.

“No word from Miller or the other scouts.” She whispered to Lincoln.

“Then we’d better hurry.” He told her, holding her hand.

Indra cut in, clearing her throat.

“Raven?” She asked.

“I can build some more explosives; they’ll hopefully start to wreck some of the walls.” She offered, cracking her knuckles.

“They found a diagram of the mountain on Maya when she came in,” Indra interrupted, pulling a thick stack of papers from one of her pockets.

“On second thought, those walls are thicker than I remembered.” Raven muttered. “We’ll have to make at least double. I’ll get on it.”

The girl pushed herself from her chair, both her and Sinclair heading to the workshop.

“How many people are we sending to each side?” Lincoln asked.

“We have around 1,000 ready to fight. We don’t need that many.” Octavia said.

“We should send in only around 200 first.” Indra said. “If Mount Weather uses their acid fog or something, we’ll have reinforcements.”

“But we’ll need gas masks.” Lincoln argued. “And hazmat suits. Do you know what that stuff does to your skin?”

Octavia shuddered, remembering when Atom had been brought back to camp, dead, covered in lesions.

“Which is why we’ll do it when they least expect it. Maya says they’ll attack in two days.” Kane said.

“Then we attack tomorrow.” Octavia told them. “Let’s make another announcement.”

~

She was flanked by the others from the meeting as well as by a few guards.

Octavia met Lincoln’s gaze; him prompting her to fight her fear.

“ _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim_.” He whispered, squeezing her hand before she stepped forward on the balcony.

“ _Wonkru, we have another announcement_.” She yelled, surprised at how quickly everyone else’s chatter ceased.

“As you may know, we have a guest, from Mount Weather. But she’s not the problem. If anything, she’s helping us.”

She could hear people murmuring in disapproval.

“She helped Skaikru exit the mountain the first time; now she has suffered at the hands of her own people because she helped us. We’ve been warned that the mountain is going to attack in two days.”

Octavia caught her older brother’s eye in the crowd. He gave her a tight smile, prompting her to continue.

“Which is why we will now attack tomorrow, in the dead of the night. We are preparing explosives; getting ready to demolish the walls. We will attack in a series of waves.”

She pulled the complete list of everyone in the bunker from her pocket, getting ready to call names and the names of people’s old clans.

“The first wave will consist of around 200, and they will attack right after the explosives. The second will have around the same amount, attacking exactly two minutes after the first.

The third will follow, a remaining 200. Now, If I call your name, you will be part of the first wave.”

She rattled off the names that she and Indra had already picked, for all three waves of attack.

“I’ll be one of the first ones. I’m going with the mechanics to help them plant the explosives.”

She stepped back from the balcony.

“ _There’s no way in hell I’m letting you go with them._ ” Lincoln argued. “ _At least not to plant the explosives._ ”

“ _What, you just want me to sit around? I’m their Commander. I’m going to lead my people into battle._ ”

“ _Then I’m going with you._ ” Lincoln insisted. “ _You can’t go alone._ "

“ _That’s where I draw the line._ ”

“ _I want to protect you._ ”

“ _I’m going to be fine._ ” She protested.

“ _You’re going to be right in the line of fire; an easy target._ ”

“ _That’s why I’ll have others behind me._ ” She told him, stating the obvious.

“ _Once the Mountain Men find out there’s an attack, they’ll attack us. They have guns, O. Skaikru is the only clan that uses guns._ ”

“ _That’s why we’re going to be quick and sneaky. Hopefully they’ll be dead before they even find out we’ve attacked._ ”

“ _Please. You know what they did to me. I’m not letting Cage get away with it. I’m coming with you._ ”

“ _Fine._ ” She understood how he wanted to slay his demons, like how she wanted to kill Cage for making Lincoln suffer.

Octavia turned, prepared to run back to the medical bay. But she was stopped as Bellamy made his way through the crowd.

“Octavia. Why am I not on the list to go?”

“Because you’re not needed there. You’re needed here.”

“I can fight.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“I’m not going to die. Besides, I have to.”

“No.”

“Do you have any idea what they’ve done? Gina was killed there; we weren’t even able to get her body out of the wreckage. 

They killed our people for their bone marrow, O! They’re the reason Jasper’s dead. He was in love with Maya! And after all that, you want me to just sit around, waiting for their defeat?”

“Bellamy, please. Just listen!”

“No. I’m going to be there tomorrow, whether you like it or not.”

Bellamy turned and walked away. Octavia could see Clarke meet him towards the back of the room, and he whispered something to her, and then left the room.

~

Maya was restless; Abby said she’d be waking up at any moment.

Octavia and Lincoln held their breath, waiting.

The girl’s eyes snapped open, filled with terror.

“Don’t hurt me!” She yelled.

“It’s okay!” Abby said, trying to comfort the girl. “You’re safe. You’re in the Polis bunker.”

“They’re going to attack in two days.” Maya breathed. “Hurry.”

Octavia stepped closer to the bed. “You told us, and thank you. We’re going to get there first, tomorrow.”

“Cage is angry.” Maya told the younger girl. “He told me it was my fault Mount Weather is what it is now.”

“It’s not.” Abby said. “You’re going to be fine. I’ve stitched you up and you lost a lot of blood, but you’re going to be okay.”

“Can I see Jasper?” Maya asked. “Where is he?”


	21. Season 5,E8,Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to upload this story to my phone to post next week, but here's a chapter just in case. Sorry for this sporadic posting.

_“Can I see Jasper?” Maya asked. “Where is he?”_

_~_

Lincoln gave Octavia a look that seemed to say ‘tell her.’

“He’s not here.”

“He’s preparing to fight?” Maya’s face flushed with pride.

“No. He’s- he’s dead, Maya.” Octavia stammered, watching the older girl’s face fall, paling.

“What do you mean, he’s dead?” She cried.

Octavia took a deep breath, not wanting to continue with the story.

Maya sobbed, Abby holding her in her arms, pleading with her not to rip her stitches.

“After you died, he just- he wasn’t the same anymore. It was like a part of him was lost. Even Monty didn’t recognize him anymore. 

When we found out that _Praimfaya_ was coming; the end of the world, again; he was the only one who didn’t want to fight. Told us that we should just live, not try to survive.

Monty found him, dying, staring at the orange moon. But there was nothing he could do, except hold Jasper in his arms. Jasper told him he loved him, but Monty was too late. Jasper was dead by the time Monty said it back.”

Octavia sighed, a small tear trickling down her cheek. It was one of those failed love stories, in so many ways. Monty didn’t even have enough time to tell his best friend that he loved him.

“He said he’d see us on the other side,” She continued. “And maybe he’s right.”

~

Maya had cried, so much so that Lincoln had to help Jackson hold her thrashing arms so she wouldn’t rip the IVs out of her hands.

Abby had given her a sedative that apparently didn’t work; another side affect of her coming back to life.

The dosage had been upped, effectively knocking her out for around four hours.

“It’s almost midnight,” Jackson glanced down at his watch, yawning. “You should all get some sleep for the battle tomorrow night. I’ll stay with Maya.”

“Thank you so much.” Abby breathed a sigh of relief, heading over to a sink to wash her hands. “I haven’t slept in almost three days."

“We’d better get going.” Lincoln prompted Octavia, guiding her half asleep body to their room.

“But I need to finish-“

“Indra can wait. I’m sure she’s asleep by now, too.”

Octavia started to protest until Lincoln picked her up, and she buried her tired head in his shoulder. He still smelled like mint and outside.

When Lincoln placed her on  the bed, she slept without waking.


	22. Season 5,E8,Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of Trigedasleng used from here to the end of the story. Anything in italics is Trigedasleng.
> 
> Also, sorry for not posting on Tuesday. I was out of state and couldn't bring my computer. I'm hoping to post tomorrow as well. I have so many more fanfictions that I want to publish, and this one is almost at its end. There are going to be several plot twists, though, and a gigantic surprise at the end.  
> Feel free to comment if you have any questions or predictions.  
> -Hope

She awoke to her stomach in knots.

“ _Morning_.” Lincoln whispered, kissing her on the lips when she woke up, just like he did every day. 

“ _Morning_.”

“ _We have a long day ahead of us_.” He told her, fumbling for the light switch.

“I don’t want to get up. I just have to be up later tonight.” She protested, grumbling.

Lincoln clicked the light switch on, both of them squinting at the bright light illuminating the room.

“Do I have to get up?” She complained.

She might meet her death later tonight. At least she could go down well rested.

“I’ll see about another half hour.” Lincoln said. “After all, you’re the Commander.”

She lay back down on her pillow, pulling the blankets tightly around her body.

Lincoln sat up, grabbing his sketchbook and a pencil.

“What’re you drawing?” She questioned, her eyes half closed.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow. “My favorite thing to draw. Hold still.”

She closed her eyes, the nervousness in her stomach partially ceasing with this familiar morning ritual.

The heat from the lightbulb warmed her face, and she sighed, wanting to stay in the comfortable bed all day.

~

It seemed like only a few minutes later that Lincoln was done sketching.

“ _Gyon op, strik gona_ ,” Lincoln whispered in Trigedasleng. 

Octavia opened her eyes slowly.

“ _You’ve been asleep for over an hour_.” He said, pointing at his book and pencil on the desk in the far corner of the room.

“ _Can I see?_ ” She made her way over to the desk, relinquishing the warmth of the bed.

“ _Of course_.”

She flipped through the pages, seeing the many sketches she had always loved seeing. The dropship, old ruins, her, the delinquent’s camp. She came to the sketch, still smelling of fresh charcoal.

It was her, eyes closed and asleep on their bed. The blankets wrapped around her forming a cocoon, her head nestled into Lincoln’s pillow.

“It’s beautiful.” She told him.

“I just draw what I see,” He replied.

She walked back to the center of the room, over to Lincoln.

“I should probably get dressed,” She said. “We’ve got work to do.”

“ _Wait_.”

He pulled her closer, kissing her deeply on the lips, his hands framing her face.

“Now we can continue working.” He said.


	23. Season 5,E9,Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm kinda obsessed with Trigedasleng.

“ _Where were you_?” Indra met her outside the girl’s office.

“ _Sleeping_.”

“ _Mhm. Clarke needs you_.”

“ _Where is she_?”

“ _In your office. I told her to wait; she’s been in there for over an hour_.” Indra’s face flashed with disapproval.

Octavia opened the door, seeing Clarke being closely watched by a guard.

“Sorry for the wait, Clarke.” She apologized, then turning to the guard. “You’re dismissed.”

When the door was closed again, she continued talking. “What’s up, Clarke?”

“Updates.”

“Hmm.” Octavia walked over to her desk, sitting and pulling a sheet of paper out. “Continue.”

“Okay. Sinclair said that they have exactly 50 explosives made. They’re not sure how much more supplies we can spare.”

Octavia noted it. “I think that’s fine. We made plans for only 40. The extras can be used later, if need be.”

“Monty’s working, but he’s still not very productive.” Clarke continued. “He’s been this way ever since Jasper died.”

“Who can blame him?” Octavia asked. “That’s a natural reaction to someone’s death. It’ll take time.”

Regardless of the warrior’s mantra. _A warrior does not mourn those she’s lost until the battle is over_.

“Still no word from Miller and his team. “ Clarke told her. “They might be captured. I don’t know anything else about them, but Bellamy’s still trying to reach them on the radio. Nothing but static on any of the stations, though.”

“We’re going to be able to get them out tonight.” Octavia informed her. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah. I’m going to go behind you guys, see if I can save any civilians.”

“We go at two in the morning. That’s 14 hours. Can you make sure everyone’s ready?”

“Of course.”

“And we’ll also probably need someone from medical to come with us.”

“I’ll talk to my mother. She wanted to stay here, but I’l see if she can send Jackson out.”

“Thanks, Clarke.”

“No problem.”

The blonde got up to leave.

Octavia was pacing in the office, Lincoln eventually coming in on Indra’s insistence to calm her down.

“ _Come here, Oktevia_.” He said.

She walked over to where Lincoln was sitting on the couch, and she sat down too, placing her head in his lap.

“I’m nervous.” She said.

“I know. I am too.”

“My brother wants to come too. He insisted.” Octavia told him.

Lincoln’s facial expression didn’t change. The two men didn’t talk much after the whole Pike thing.

“I’ve been hearing plans for building houses soon.” Lincoln informed her.

“How so?”

“After the battle. Everyone wants to rebuild. This bunker is getting to crowded.”

She agreed, closing her eyes. The bunker was not where she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

“We gonna build a house, Lincoln?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course. A big, beautiful house.”

“With kids. And everyone else will be jealous.”

“Correct.”

Lincoln hugged her and she smiled. Something to look forward to. And the sound of someone barging in made her jump up.

It was Raven.

“One of the bombs malfunctioned.” She said, looking concerned.

“What?”

“We took it out north to test it. One or two of the guards set it off, but it didn’t do anything. So we waited a couple of minutes and then went to retrieve it, and it blew up when they picked it up. They’re dead. Blown to smithereens.”

“You’ve only tried one, right?”

“Yeah. We can’t afford to waste any more.”

“Then all we can do is hope that they work when we need them to.”


	24. Season 5,E10,Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a short chapter. The next one is pretty damn long, I promise.

Night fell, and Octavia paced.

“ _We’re going to leave now_.” She said to Indra. “ _Can you call the mechanics_?”

“ _Of course_.”

Octavia headed out of the bunker, the cool air startling her awake.

“Ready, boss?” Raven asked.

“Yeah- just, wait for Lincoln.” Octavia said, letting Raven mount Helios. She wouldn’t be able to walk the distance with her leg in the brace. Octavia looked towards the entrance of the bunker.

“Here.” Lincoln walked out, bomb in his arms.

“ _Okay_!” Octavia adressed the small group in Trigedasleng. Indra was beginning to assemble the group of warriors who were going to come slightly after. “ _The walk is going to be a long one, but you cannot drop these bombs_.”

They started walking, Octavia triple checking that she had her swords and knives.

“I hope this works.” She told Lincoln.

“Don’t worry. And I’d give you a kiss, but then the bomb might explode.” He said.

“I’ll get one later.” She told him, smiling.


	25. Season 5,E11,Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I am fully aware that it’s unlikely Sinclair would be able to speak Trigedasleng after such a short time, but for continuity purposes one of the Grounders taught him how to say ‘Three, two, one,’ so he could direct the bomb set off. And later in the story when he’s supposed to be understanding battle commands, there’s a Grounder translating in a whisper for him.

At precisely 1:55 in the morning the group reached the mountain.

There was a risk in speaking English, so it would be Trigedasleng from now until the end of the battle.

_“Okay!”_ She yelled to her group with the bombs. “ _You know where to place them, go. Don’t set them off until command, and then run as far away as possible. Wait until Indra comes with the second group. Then fight.”_

Indra’s group came up behind them, Indra quickly going over to Octavia.

“ _A minute after they explode?_ ” She asked the young girl.

“ _Yes._ ” Octavia then turned to all of the people gathered to fight. “ _Remember: from the ashes we will rise. Blood must have blood_.”

Many people began the low chant of their mantra. “ _Jus drein jus daun._ "

With that, her group walked closer towards the mountain.

“ _Three! Two! One! Go!_ ” Sinclair screamed.

Octavia watched as Lincoln pulled the small string and they ran, sword sheaths hitting their backs.

The explosions were so loud she could feel them, like an amplified bass.

Smoke filled her lungs, making her cough. “ _Lincoln, are you there?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

Lincoln pulled her towards the mountain again. No one had counted on the amount of some and dust these explosives would generate.

“ _The main door’s busted!_ ” Someone shouted. “ _Go!_ ”

Octavia could hear people running towards the door. There were only seconds until Mount Weather would react.

Her heart pumped wildly as she pushed to the front of the crowd. The Commander went first. Her responsibility to lead her people into war.

And then the gunshots sounded.

They echoed through the halls, making her not sure of the direction they were coming from.

Plaster was crumbling from the ceilings, hitting people on the head. All in all, Mount Weather was an extremely sturdy shelter.

Octavia caught a glimpse of Bellamy running through, pistol in his hands.

“I love you big brother.” She gasped, still running before he could say anything to her.

Bullets were hitting people, rich rocketing off of walls. This was not going very well, even though they were inside the mountain.

“Aah!” She screamed, something burning her side. She was shot, and dark red blood covered her hand as she pulled it away. It hurt so much. God.

“ _Mountain Men!_ ” Someone screamed.

Now the action started.

People were falling at incredible speeds. Grounders were no match for people with swords.

“ _Split up!_ ” Octavia yelled as loudly as possible. “ _Find anyone you can!_ ”

Octavia saw a mountain man aiming his gun, and quickly swung her sword. It collided with the man’s stomach, blood gushing. He was dead.

She still remembered where Cage was. Deep in the mountain. She pushed through the warriors, finally in an empty hallway.

“ _Octavia!_ ” She heard Lincoln exclaim.

“ _Lincoln!_ ”

He pulled her into a hug, almost dropping her when she exclaimed in pain.

“ _What’s wrong?_ ”

“ _Shot._ ” Octavia pointed to her stomach. “ _I’m fine, though._ ”

“ _Cage._ ” Lincoln said. “ _This way, right?_ ”

“ _Yes_.”

She tried as hard as possible to catch up with Lincoln as they quickly made their way down the hall.

This was where the hall parted into two ways. And the way they needed had a guard rushing out of it.

Octavia unsheathed her sword, gripping it tightly.

The man didn’t even know what had hit him.

“ _Lincoln! Get the gun!_ ”

Lincoln shook his head quickly.

Then she remembered. Grounder custom. Never take the gun.

One of them would have to take it to be able to get access to the hallway. So she took it, handling it carefully.

The lab Lincoln had been kept prisoner in was heavily guarded.

“ _That’s where Cage is_.” Lincoln told her. He looked distant, like he was remembering what pain he had gone through.

Octavia pointed the gun at one of the guards, and he was down in an instant, the air smelling sour with the remains of gunpowder.

The other three guards lifted their guns, one sending a bullet down the dim hallway.

Octavia took the others down, Lincoln giving her a small smile of encouragement.

And there was Cage. In the lab, next to Tsing.

“Well, hello!” Cage exclaimed, making Octavia’s blood run cold. “We’ve been expecting you!”

Octavia threw the gun down the hallway, pulling her sword out.

Lincoln tossed his from hand to hand.

“So, you’ve finally cracked, haven’t you?” Tsing asked sweetly.

Cage pulled out a pistol from behind his hand, shocking Octavia and Lincoln.

“It’s fully loaded.” Cage smiled. “And I know your swords are no match for these bullets.”

Cage pointed to Octavia’s abdomen.

Cage pressed the trigger, a loud gunshot hurting her ears.

Lincoln gasped and gripped his shoulder, and before they could react, Tsing was behind him with a syringe of the Red Drug.

“Oh my God.” Octavia gasped as Lincoln crumpled to the floor.

“Don’t move.” Cage laughed, flicking his wrist with the gun at her as if to mock her.

“We have another vial, if you’d like.” Tsing laughed.

“What do you even think you’ll gain at this point?” Octavia wheezed. “It’s over. I have almost a thousand people fighting. You’re done.”

“But no one’s found us yet.” Cage taunted. “So we have until then.”

Octavia glared at the two.

“We’re gonna try it on you, too.” Cage said.

“No.”

“If you do, we’ll let your Grounder boy go.” Tsing said.

Were they actually telling the truth? Or were they lying?

Cage still had his gun pointed at Octavia.

“You’ll let him go?” Octavia asked.

“Yes.” Tsing told her. “All we really needed was you, anyway.”

“Fine.” Octavia sighed.

If she could at least get Lincoln to safety, her death would not be in vain.

“Drop your weapons.” Cage demanded.

Octavia dropped her swords and machete. They didn’t have to know she had her knives hidden.

Cage and Tsing both smiled. Cage grabbed Octavia by the arm, putting the gun to her head as Tsing grabbed another vial of the Red Drug.

This was it. She wouldn’t even be strong enough to live with the red drug in her. She’d be dead as soon as the drug hit her veins.

They held her neck steady and she squeezed her eyes shut, grimacing as the tip of the needle pierced her skin.

“ _May we meet again,_ ” Octavia whispered to Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to wait until Saturday to find out what Lincoln discovers when he wakes up.  
> Shit happens, though. Shit happens.


	26. Season 5,E12,Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably boring you to death with this story. There are only two more chapters after this one; the last one will be posted on Monday.  
> There's a big surprise at the end. Get your tissues ready.

_ They held her neck steady and she squeezed her eyes shut, grimacing as the tip of the needle pierced her skin. _

_ “ **May we meet again** ,” Octavia whispered to Lincoln. _

~

Suddenly there was a scuffle, the grip on the gun releasing. The needle was yanked out of her neck and she heard yelling; the swift motions of a sword.

She opened her eyes.

“Lincoln!” She said.

“ _Ge smak daun gyon op nodotaim_.” He told her. Lincoln was standing with Cage under his sword, Tsing with a knife through her neck.

“ _Where’s the drug_?” Octavia asked.

“ _I destroyed it_.” Lincoln said, pointing to the broken glass under his feet.

Thank God. Lincoln hadn’t fallen under the drug’s control again.

“What are you going to do about Cage?” She asked him, switching to English so Cage would understand it.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, when he walked out of the room once I said I would make him suffer. But he’s your kill.”

Lincoln seemed to consider his options for a moment. Then, with a swift motion, he plunged the sword into Cage’s abdomen, and pulled it out.

“Enjoy.” Lincoln said, taking Octavia’s hand and helping her step over Tsing’s body.

Cage’s gurgle could be heard, but Octavia felt no remorse.

~

The two made their way down the hall, hearing sounds of gunshots and scraping swords and screaming.

A little boy walked out in front of them, looking lost and scared.

“What’s your name?” Octavia knelt down and asked gently. There was no way in hell she could kill a kid.

“Jake. Are you the bad men my dad told me about?” The boy asked.

“No. We’re the good guys.” Lincoln said.

“Then why do you guys look scary?”

“How do you mean?” Lincoln asked Jake.

“You have blood all over you; are you hurt?”

“Yes. Some of your people hurt our people.” Octavia said simply.

“Mount Weather has fallen!” Someone screamed.

It was true. Octavia had barely noticed it, but the gunshots had ceased. Lincoln picked her up, gently hugging her.

“The scouting team has been found!” Another voice shouted.

Miller and his team. They were safe.

“What are we going to do with the boy?” Lincoln asked.

“Let’s see if his father was taken prisoner. We’ll go from there.” Octavia said.

Surprisingly, Jake took Lincoln’s hand and followed them down the corridor.

“I want to come with you,” The little boy said simply.

“ _Cage is dead!_ ” Octavia yelled down the hall as she saw her people.

Shouts erupted, many people crying out in happiness.

“ _Take the prisoners back to the bunker!_ ” Octavia yelled.

Wonkru began to leave the Mountain for the last time.

“Octavia!” It was Bellamy.

“Bell!” Octavia was pulled into a hug, but gasped from the pain in her side.

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy’s eyes flashed with a look of concern.

“Shot. I’ll be okay, though. Where’s Clarke?”

“She went with some of the severely wounded. She’s bringing them back to her mother. Who’s that?” Bellamy asked, pointing to Jake.

“This is Jake.” Octavia explained. “We’re taking him back to see if his father is one of our prisoners.”

“What if his father is dead? And you’re just going to kill the prisoners, anyway. You can’t just dump him in the woods and expect him to fend for himself.”

“Then he can stay with Octavia and me.” Lincoln said.

“Exactly.” Octavia confirmed.

They were greeted by harsh midday air, chilling them to the bone.

Jake looked around confused, until Octavia realized that he’d been cooped up in the mountain all his life. He’d never seen the sun. He’d never felt the wind in his hair. Just like her; being cooped up all their lives.

“It’s okay.” Octavia told him. “This is the ground. This is home.”


	27. Season 5,E12,Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is published tomorrow!  
> Get ready.

As soon as the warriors arrived at the bunker, Octavia and Lincoln were rushed into medical.

“Watch Jake, please.” Octavia asked Bellamy.

“Of course.”

 Abby ran over to Octavia, seeing the girl clutching her now aching side.

“Shot?” Abby asked.

“Yeah.”

Abby examined the wound. “There’s an exit wound, so we don’t have to worry about the bullet. Cleaning it’s going to hurt, though.”

“Is Lincoln okay?” Octavia asked.

“Yes. Jackson’s patching him up now. His shoulder’s going to be fine, and we’ve put him on an IV drip to clear the drug from his veins.”

“Is cleaning the wound going to take long?”

“No. It should be relatively quick.”

“Good. We have to take care of the dead next. Give them a proper funeral.”

“How many dead?” Abby asked, taking out her cleaning supplies.

“Around thirty. Thirty to fifty. We haven’t counted yet.” Octavia hissed as Abby began cleaning the wound.

“That’s not as may as I thought.”

“The Mountain was completely destroyed, were you told?” Octavia asked.

“Yes. I heard you found a child, too.” Abby said, her voice suddenly sounding distant.

“His name is Jake.”

“I heard.”

Like Abby’s husband.

“He wanted to come with Lincoln and me; so we brought him back. After we get done here-“ Octavia grimaced as Abby got the needle and thread out for stitches.

“Lincoln and I are going to see if Jake’s father is one of the prisoners.”

“What will you do if his father is?”

“I don’t know, Abby. His father was probably a guard, right? So if he’s there I can’t kill him; he has a son. But that’s what we’re doing to the traitors, right? Like with Finn.”

“But then the rest of them all await death when the other man goes free.”

“God, could these stitches hurt anymore?” Octavia grumbled. “I don’t know what to do.” She turned back to Abby. “Sometimes I wonder how Lexa could lead warring clans. And I know I could let Kane take over for now, but something’s telling me to keep trying.”

“You’re done.” Abby told her. “Let me get the bandages. You have some superficial cuts as well, and you should wipe off the warpaint.”

“What would you do, if you were in my spot right now?”

Abby sighed. “I honestly don’t know. In my brief time as chancellor, I realized that power makes you do crazy things. You make rash decisions because you feel like you have to. But follow your true instinct. And ask for help when you need it. You’re still a girl, for God’s sake. An eighteen year old shouldn’t have such a heavy burden.”

“Clarke did it.”

“Clarke cries. Almost every night she comes to me. She regrets decisions; says she still dreams about the people she’s killed.”

“I do, too.” Octavia admitted.

“Just remember that we all have a conscience. Don’t do anything that will come back to haunt you unless your reason for doing it is justified.”

Abby finished patching Octavia up, and wiped off her warpaint for her with a wet cloth.

“Alright, you should be good to go. Just don’t get the stitches wet for about a week, and you’re fine. Let me know if you’re in pain or anything just in case there’s something wrong internally.”

“Great, thank you.” Octavia said, quickly putting her shirt back on and grabbing her jacket and swords.

“Lincoln’s over there.” Abby pointed behind a curtain. “Some of the people from the Ark- they still don’t like him. We don’t need another incident like with Gilmer and the rock.”

Octavia headed over to the far corner.

“Lincoln,” She whispered.

“ _Come here, strik gona_.” Lincoln said.

He looked okay, although his shoulder was bandaged. His shirt was off, showing many lacerations. The IV was in his arm, just like Abby had said.

“ _I’m sorry about what they did to you in the Mountain_.” Octavia said.

“ _It’s not your fault, don’t worry._ ” Lincoln held her hand as she sat on the bed next to him.

“ _Thank you for saving me_.” Octavia whispered. “ _I would have been dead_.”

“I still don’t understand how they were about to give you the red drug.” Lincoln said.

“Cage promised to let you go free if I gave in. And I was willing to take that chance.”

“Thank you. But you shouldn’t have sacrificed your life for mine.” Lincoln said, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Okay, Lincoln, you’re-“ Jackson said, then turned back around when he saw them kiss. “Sorry. I’ll uh, come back later.”

“That’s okay.” Lincoln said. “You can continue.”

“You should be fine to leave, I just have to check the IV- yeah, you can go. Just take it easy, and don’t get your stitches wet for about a week or so.”

“Thanks.”

Jackson unhooked the IV and checked the bandages on Lincoln’s shoulder one last time before handing him his jacket.

“ _Come on_.” Octavia practically pulled Lincoln out of the medical bed. “We have to see about Jake. And the funeral. And the prisoners.”

“Let me get my swords.” Lincoln said, stopping Octavia momentarily.


	28. Season5,E13,Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. I posted it a little later than I planned, but it's up. Enjoy! :)

∞Three Weeks Later∞

“ _Jake’s okay, right_?” Octavia asked Lincoln as he approached from the field.

“ _Yeah, he’s just playing with the other kids_.”

Luckily, Jake’s father was not among the prisoners that had been brought back to the bunker. He was probably one of the fallen during the battle or one of those to die the first time but was not fortunate enough to come back to life.

Jake had wanted to stay with Octavia and Lincoln, so they were willingly taking care of him.

Construction on the houses had started, many people actually finishing them the week before.

Like Lincoln had promised, he made them a house. The kids to live in it would come one day, just not yet. Maybe after Wonkru was living peacefully after a while. Octavia had decided to remain Heda, but let Kane act as an advisor. That gave her slight peace of mind.

“You think we’re going to finally have peace?” Octavia asked.

“Hopefully.”

Maya and Monty walked over.

Maya had finally recovered, and Monty was slowly trying to recover from the loss of his best friend.

“Clarke said they were able to gather some food to set aside for when it gets cold,” Monty said.

“That’s good.” Octavia told him.

“Abby just wanted me to check up on you,” Maya said. “You’re sure your stomach’s okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Your shoulder okay, Lincoln?”

“Yes. I’m fine, luckily.”

Clouds above their heads began to rumble.

“Raven says this is just regular rain, not black rain this time.” Monty told the other three as a light drizzle began to frame them.

Lincoln pulled Octavia into a hug. “ _I love you Oktevia._ ” Things were going better than expected. The first regular rain in almost a week.

" _I love you, too_."

Suddenly, Lincoln looked startled as he faced the woods. 

Octavia, Maya, and Monty turned, looking into the trees at the sound of a pair of footsteps.

Then, the voice spoke.

“I told you I’d see you at the other side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought of this story! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this. I have a lot of it pre written. Please leave a comment! :)  
> Feel free to ask any questions about this story, as I may not have been as clear as I had hoped. More explanation of events in season four are coming in later chapters, though.


End file.
